What's Up, Lonely?
by fc2001
Summary: Ike's looked warm and inviting....take one lonely Chief Resident, add County's nearest bar, with just a dash of sarcastic intern, and mix well.


**Author's Notes: **This is afirst attempt at a Morris/Jane fic. Not sure if I've quite got their voices down yet. But it bit me, so I wrote it. And I'm brave enough to put it out there. I couldn't remember the specifics of the season finale or anything, so excuse any timing mistakes or anything I've made.

**Disclaimer**: ER isn't mine. I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them. No copyright whatsit intended, OK?. Don't sue, I own nothing worth having. Yaddy yaddy yada. Sorry, can't be bothered writing my usual disclaimer tonight.

**Pairing**: Morris/Jane

**Content Warning**: Does idiocy count?

**Spoilers**: Minor spoilers for "The Show Must Go On" but nothing too explicit.

**What's Up Lonely?**

Ike's looked warm and inviting, he thought absently, staring in the window as he walked by. Warmer and more inviting than the long walk home. Then his eye caught on a familiar figure – one with mid-length, curly hair falling forward onto her face – hunched over a drink sitting in a booth. Alone.

He stopped in his tracks, causing the person behind him to bump his shoulder and become worryingly irate. His internal debate raged momentarily over whether to go in or not. Eventually, his irrational side won out and he found himself pushing open the heavy wooden door. He walked purposefully to the bar – head down – hoping she didn't spot him.

"Can I help you?"

The barman asked – noting the nervy body language he was projecting despite himself. Morris looked up.

"Uh. Yeah. I'll have an orange juice." He hesitated. "And a vodka, neat."

Morris allowed himself a sly smile. The perfect introduction, a good reason to go over. He could only hope his memory would impress her, though he doubted it was that easy. He flicked a glance over his shoulder. Still alone. Good.

The barman set two glasses in front of him. He placed the money on the bar, took a glass in each hand and swallowed hard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane started at the appearance of a full glass under her nose and snapped her head up quickly. The sight of her Chief Resident staring back at her was not what she expected.

_Oh great_. She groaned inwardly._Just great _.

"Vodka neat, right?"

He said, artificially brightly. Her expression was completely neutral, unreadable. She didn't respond, hoping he'd take a hint.

"Tough day?" He was undeterred, sliding into the booth opposite her. She shook her head.

"Not particularly." She answered flatly.

"So, why you here drinking alone?"

"Touché." She countered sarcastically. "Actually, I'm meeting someone."

She wasn't; but it seemed a convenient way to get rid of him. It failed. She sighed.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" The tone was trying to be teasing. It came across as nosy. Jane said nothing, watched him flounder. His response was to change the subject.

"And as it happens, I'm not drinking. I'm detoxing." He pointed to the glass.

"It's OJ."

Jane stifled a laugh and took a large swallow of her drink, feeling it burn at her throat.

"Yeah." She snorted derisively. A brief hurt expression crossed the residents face. "I heard about your impressive performance at the party."

"Ugh." The redhead groaned, clearly painful memories surfacing. "Don't."

"How much did Ray tell you?" He muttered eventually, half into his glass.

Jane smiled wryly at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said cryptically, before adding. "Sounds like you had a colourful night."

He groaned again. "Don't tell me you've never…"

"Gotten so wasted I threw up and had to be taken care of? No." She said, vaguely proudly. "I can handle my liquor."

She finished with a sarcastic flourish, twirling her glass idly.

"Yeah. Well. Some people are blessed." He matched her sarcasm. This was **not **how he had envisioned this going. Somehow, the witty repartee he'd concocted in his head had failed to play out. Funny how that always happened.

"So you never said why you were in here drinking - " Jane stopped, corrected herself. "Or not, whatever, by yourself."

He panicked. He couldn't tell her the truth, unless he wanted a slap. Plus, if he did he sounded like a complete stalker and then she'd never go out with him would she? Wait. Was that what he wanted? He quirked an eyebrow at the thought. Yeah. He guessed it was.

"Long day."

He answered eventually, trying to sound nonchalant. The look on her face told him she wasn't convinced.

"Isn't every day a long day?" She countered.

He shrugged, sensing she was onto his ulterior motives.

"So, why you really here?" Her voice, from her mouth, but definitely not her words. She tried to stop, but they weren't finished coming yet. "And what's with the drink?"

_And what's with suddenly being so direct. _Jane mentally scolded. That was out of character. His head snapped up and his eyes met hers. He looked like a rabbit cornered, and it was quite cute actually.

_Cute. _**Ugh **._Get a grip, Jane. Since when has cute been your thing? And since when has Morris been cute. _This thought startled her somewhat, as she found herself examining his features in more detail than was strictly necessary. _He kinda is. In a lightly inept, geeky kind of a way_. Her thoughts concluded, much against her better judgement.

"Can't I buy my co-worker a drink if I want to?"

_Oh, way to get out of the situation, idiot_. He cursed himself.

She smiled – a different kind of smile. This wasn't a sharp edged smile, but was softer. He was startled. It made her look so different – prettier than usual.

"Oh. Sure. Yeah." The staccato words were invested with something closer to venom than she'd have liked. "Cause we're on a drinks after work basis now."

Jane swallowed the remainder of her drink in one, the glass clattering back onto the table. He frowned at her, chewing at a corner of his lip. He carefully considered his next words.

"Aren't we?" He floundered. "We seemed to be getting along ok."

"At work." She countered. "Not socially."

"Yet." He shot back, suddenly bold. Inside, his stomach was turning. She narrowed her eyes – suspicious and nervous despite herself.

_Spit it out, dummy_. He thought. _Now or never._

"I was just -" He blushed the same colour as his hair. She stifled the urge to giggle. She **did not **giggle. Ever. "I mean, I was wondering if you'd - "

_Curses. Idiot. Get it out, Morris_. The words in his head urgently repeated.

"Yes."

Her pre-emptive answer broke across him, surprising even her. He looked up – startled. Jane smiled.

"What?" Her tone twinkled dangerously close to flirtatious. "You were asking me out, right?"

He nodded. Dumbstruck.

"Good." The sarcasm returned. "Otherwise, I'd look pretty stupid right about now."


End file.
